


【马东】宇宙之花

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *第一人称叙述，前面鸭肝流水账*微诺灿/降，玹貂绒打酱油，有年龄操作*情节完全虚构与现实无关*并不是很美好的故事。*灵感来自岛宫荣子的《宇宙之花》





	【马东】宇宙之花

水拥抱着风 风却依恋着天空  
与爱恋着的天空交织相伴  
风孕育了云 云吞噬了时光  
直到水滴诞生降落之日

-

我们营来了一位实习记者。听说要在这里呆几个月，为了“取材”。同宿舍的那帮小屁孩不知怎的觉得记者就应该是电视里那种盘着头发穿着修身的小西装的漂亮姐姐，一个个叽叽喳喳的兴奋的不行，到了记者来的那天跑出去看，然后当然垂头丧气骂骂咧咧地回来了，因为来的记者不仅不是穿西装短裙的姐姐，还是个男的。

我远远地看见了他，看上去和我们差不多大，黑头发，白衬衫加军绿色的短裤，戴着圆框眼镜，白净乖巧，有着和我们这些军营里长大的小孩截然不同的气质——当然这些都是我后来回想起来的，当时我一眼最先看到的是他的眉毛，像……海鸥的翅膀，对，就是飞过海面的海鸥的那对拱形的翅膀，于是在很长一段时间里，这位小记者被小屁孩们背地里叫作“海鸥眉”，有时候还会在后面加个“书呆子”，虽然他明明有名字。他是有名字的，那个名字像个外国人的，叫李…李马克？对，李马克，后来我们也知道他是加拿大籍，才叫这么个洋名儿。比我们大一岁。当然这都是后来知道的事情了。

可他被我们开玩笑也从不生气，他只会笑，顶多稍微皱一下他的海鸥眉毛，那跟长官的发怒比起来简直毫无杀伤力——怎么说也只是记者，不至于真的和我们过不去，但是他和以前来的那种摆架子的，只会炫耀自己学识的记者很不一样。他变成了我们的朋友。

我有时候逗他，我说马克哥读书怎么样，长得傻傻的是不是经常被人欺负，打架厉害吗，有没有女朋友，平时喜欢玩什么，全是些没营养的问题，而他每次都会放下手里的照相机一个个认真地回答我，有点偏科，他没有谈过女朋友——虽然他被不知道谁塞过情书，他没有被欺负过也没打过什么架，他喜欢玩什么我记不清了，不过他跟我说，他喜欢吃西瓜。说这话的时候他大大的圆眼睛都在放光，仿佛西瓜是世界上最好吃的东西。

我没吃过，我说，比泡菜好吃吗？

他想了一会儿，说，我觉得都好吃。

我不太信他，听起来很像是敷衍，但是我对西瓜产生了一点点兴趣，我问他，下次能不能带一个西瓜过来给我们尝尝？

他认真地看着我，笑了笑。

好啊。

西瓜真的很好吃，不太甜，但是很清爽，很解渴，我和孩子们用了不到五分钟就吃掉了一整个篮球那么大的西瓜。马克哥就微笑着看着我们吃——他笑起来真的很好看，清爽干净，就像他带过来的西瓜，有时候我觉得他这个人就是西瓜味，是特别的淡淡的甜味。

马克哥真正待在我们营的时间并不多，经常要回去上学或者去别的驻扎点取材，我也搞不懂他为什么要取这么长时间的材，但是他每次来看我们的时候我们总是很开心，总是希望他可以多待一会儿。

他好像和我们无话不谈，可是后来我发现他有一件事从来不说。他的家庭。我们也从来没问过，家人对于我们这些从小在军营里长大不知道爹娘在哪里的小孩来说并不是什么值得在意的存在。即使这样，偶尔我也有点好奇，不知道马克哥的爸爸妈妈长什么样，是不是也有海鸥翅膀一样的眉毛，他的兄弟姐妹——如果有的话——是不是和他一样有白皙的皮肤和大大的眼睛。

我跟他正好相反，我被小屁孩和军队的哥哥们叫作“巧克力球”，总之我从来与白这个词无缘，当然我自己觉得挺好的，不是很好看吗？上次隔壁营的不知道哪个臭小子嘲笑我黑，我把他好好地揍了一顿。

别看我这样，我特自豪地对马克哥说，我打架和打枪啥的还是很厉害的。

不要打人啊，东赫，他一脸严肃地看着我，这样不好。

我乖巧地点点头。因为是马克哥说的话，就不一样了，马克哥不像军队和集市上的那些大人，我的直觉告诉我马克哥不会说假话，至少不会对我说假话，长得这么正直甚至有点儿傻乎乎的人会不露声色地撒谎吗？仁俊说人不可貌相，但是我觉得马克哥这样的人就可以。

我对他的感情开始变味是在他来了一个月后的一天，我跟往常一样抱着一盆子换洗的衣服去澡堂，这个点一般没有人，不用挤在一群肌肉壮汉中间，所以我一直挑这个点去。在外头的更衣间脱衣服的时候我听见了脚步声，我放下手，看到马克哥抱着盆子走进来，脸上的神色和我一样惊讶。

“东赫啊……”

“哥也来这里洗澡吗？”

话一出口我就觉得很不对劲，怎么说他现在也是常住这里的，虽说是公共浴室环境也不至于脏乱差，来这儿洗澡有什么的……

“我学校放假了，最近也不用到处跑来跑去”果然是李马克，依旧好好的认真的回答了我没啥意义的问题，末了不好意思地笑了笑——啊，过了这么久看他笑还是很好看，我怎么有一天也会觉得男生好看呢。

我脱得光光的准备进去的时候，没想到马克哥动作很快也已经脱好了，我回头打量了一下他的身材，惊得差点下巴都掉下来，他并不算壮，但是有着极为精炼的肌肉和相当好看的手臂曲线——有点像帝努和渽民的肌肉那样，但是马克哥比他们深藏不露很多，我想可能是因为他平时穿得很保守吧，几乎没怎么显露过自己的身体。我发现他察觉到了我的视线，也在盯着我看，赶紧移开了视线，逃一般地躲进隔间。

我洗澡很快，没过多久就带着热气出来了，马克哥还在洗，我这次没有和他打招呼就直接出去了，脸红得发烫，脑子里不仅有马克哥的肱二头肌还有他的……

这种感觉很奇怪，你明明见过各种漂亮的脸蛋，比这还厉害的肌肉，也在厕所见过各种各样的…尺寸，但是唯独看到这个人的时候心跳加速，而且两个人都是男的……这好像和性取向也没什么关系，活了十几年我也只对马克哥一个人有过这种感觉。

晚上我偷偷溜进厕所，脑子里挥之不去的全是马克哥的裸体——怎么会像个变态一样一直想…我释放在自己手心的时候觉得我完蛋了，一个军营里的臭小子竟然对清纯善良可爱的小记者发情了，被发现了我会不会上军事法庭？

我回到宿舍一头扎进被窝睡了。这件事我没告诉任何人，我那时候觉得让它烂在肚子里就好了，一个天一个地的我们根本就没可能的，再等几天这股原始性冲动就消失了也说不定，冷静一点，李东赫，冷静一点……

然而又过了好几天，我的这股该死的性冲动不仅没有消退反而愈发强烈，马上要到不可收场的地步，仅仅是看着马克哥喝水都能让我焦躁不安，当然我每次都伪装得很好，不过我想即使马克哥反射弧长没有发现，我的小朋友们应该也发现了，只不过都装作浑然不知罢了。

我做了一个惊人而愚蠢的决定，在一个宁静的夜晚赤条条的我爬进了帝努的床铺，央求他帮帮我——他应该知道是为什么吧？因为他因惊讶而略微扭曲的俊秀的脸很快恢复平静。他在我温热的体内进出的时候我咬着枕头尽力克制住由快感带出的呻吟声，嘴里念着的仍是帝努的名字——尽管我心里想的全是马克哥，有淡淡的西瓜味的马克哥，笑着的马克哥，和浴室里光着身子抱着洗澡盆的马克哥。啊……

“东赫呀…很难受吧，叫马克哥的名字也没关系的……”

他厚实而温柔的声音在我耳边轻轻地响起，几乎是在那瞬间我的眼泪就从眼眶涌了出来。为什么不骂我呢？我就是个混蛋啊，为了自己的欲望亵渎了马克哥，冷漠地把帝努当成替代品，为什么还要像哥哥一样温柔地安慰我呢？我抽抽搭搭地哭着，眼泪糊了他半身，他也不在意，只是不断地在我身上落下轻柔的吻。

“对不起……对不起……”

一句给马克哥，一句给帝努。他闷哼了一声射在里面，我像一个泄了气的气球一样瘫在他炽热的怀里。

接下来的几十多天我该怎么面对马克哥呢，我不知道，还要怎么面对帝努……我只想马上睡觉，这么复杂的事还是以后再说吧。

-

我去军营的前一天晚上妈妈往我的背包里满满当当地塞了好多东西，日用品，胶片，两本大大的笔记本，遮阳帽，我看到角落里的两瓶补药的时候无语地望向她，她还是执意让我带着，甚至开始有点撒娇的意味了，我没有办法，第二天就背着这么个重重的包来到了营地。

很快我就遇到了他们，三三两两簇拥在训练场的孩子们——我这么说有点怪怪的，搞得像我不是孩子似的，总之我看到了他们，穿着军绿色的短袖短裤的军服套装，但是那并不是普通士兵的那种军服，更像是军校的校服或者某种演出服，胸前别着的琳琅满目的徽章应该也只是装饰用的。这真是很有意思，这群孩子究竟是作为什么在军队里生活的呢？胸口的勋章装饰又是谁帮他们弄的呢？我会弄明白的，我来的目的就是为了发掘这种存在却不为人注意的问题并找出答案。

然后我的注意力穿过一双双细瘦的小腿钉在了立在最远处的男孩身上，肤色略黑，棕褐色的卷发蓬蓬地贴在额前，绿色的领巾有点随意地系在胸口，腿笔直而修长，胸口的勋章看上去是他们之中最多的。他注意到了我的视线，直直地盯着我，骨碌碌地转着漆黑的圆眼睛的样子让我联想到某种生物，或者说，某种精灵，某种与人类有别的生命。

他说，他叫李东赫，发“赫”的音的时候嘴撅得小小的，露出两颗兔牙。我问他，东赫胸口的勋章最多，是不是很厉害呀？他眨了眨眼，颇为自豪地点点头，我可是他们的老大。

他挺有意思的，我想。相处过一段时间以后我发现这里的小孩都蛮有意思，和我在学校里遇见的同辈都不太一样，可能是因为他们从小在军营长大没怎么上过学，有一种还稚嫩的军人般的锋芒——和他们相处的时候他们既像哥哥又像弟弟，这对我来说是全新的体验。

这其中东赫和我一起的时间最长。他跟我讲他小时候在济州岛的军校的故事，那时候的他比现在还要黑三个度，喜欢亲班上的小朋友所以被叫成“啵啵鬼”，我忍不住笑了，他也傻傻的跟着笑。听他用清亮细软的嗓音讲以前的故事真是一种享受。然后他会问我很多问题，我全都好好回答了，他总是似懂非懂地点点头，然后低下头发一会儿呆。

他听说我爱吃西瓜，就拜托我带一个过来，于是我从离学校两个街区外的集市买了个大大的西瓜，跟着运输车带到营地。看着他们吃得津津有味的时候我好像有点明白了我妈看着我吃饭的时候为什么总喜欢笑，我望向东赫，他鼓着腮帮子，眨巴着眼睛看我，真像个小动物一样，好可爱，虽然这么说有点奇怪，看着这样的眼睛我可以给他买一辈子的西瓜，他想吃什么我就买什么。

我有时候要回去上课或者去别的营地取材，别的营地就没有穿着东赫他们那种衣服的士兵，我也没问，但是总是不由自主地想到他们，那群活泼而快乐的孩子们，每次想起就迫不及待地想回去和他们一起玩一起天南地北地胡扯。

但是我不敢相信自己对他的情感，也许只是朋友间，兄弟间的那种亲昵感，被我误认为“那种”……？而我又无法解释看见东赫时心里的那种特别的悸动，也不敢问谁，就这样煎熬了好多天，直到那天半夜。

那天我直接从学校回到了营地的时候已经半夜了，我突然想起营长之前跟我说这里有个公共浴室，就收拾了一下去了，走进门口的时候正对着在脱上衣的东赫，他看见我，脱衣服的手停在半空。

我已经不太记得那天我们说什么了，他走以后我在浴室的小隔间待了很久，人生中第一次我被一种难以言喻的罪恶感压得喘不过气。如果说他的眼睛让我想到精灵，他的身体对我来说是完全不属于这颗星球的存在——抱歉，可能有点夸张了，可是我实在想不出比这更适合的形容，我回想着他褐色的蜂蜜一样亮晶晶的皮肤，光洁的脊背，还有有着干净的肌肉线条的双腿，耳边全是他浸了蜂蜜一般的声音，我硬得发烫的性器抵在自己手掌心，另一只手撑在湿滑的瓷砖墙上，

十八岁的李马克遇见了他的洛丽塔，他再也上不了天堂了。

让我稍微安心一点的是他好像并没有发现我的异样，一切像往常一样普通地进行着，但是我觉得不该这样下去，我在等一个机会，等一个让他情绪相对稳定地知晓我的心意的机会。

造化弄人，在我等到这个机会前，我目睹了对于记者李马克来说不可错过，对于男孩李马克来说却是地狱般的噩梦的一幕。

-

Lay down, lay down on my shoulder  
Take me to the water  
Let's not talk it over  
We're islands in an ocean  
Silences are broken  
Lay down on my shoulder as if we were still closer  
But we're too far  
Drifting too far  
But we're too far  
Drifting too far

说到这里，你可能开始好奇，我和仁俊，帝努，渽民，还有年纪更小的辰乐和志晟，为什么没有爹娘，为什么从小在军营里长大，为什么穿着不太一样的军装，到底是做什么的——这些我们甚至没有和与我们无话不谈的马克哥说过，只是因为他是记者，再怎么关系亲密，有的事情我们绝不可能告诉记者。

我们中，有些人的双亲在战火中牺牲，有些则是出生就被生身父母遗弃的孤儿，几乎都在三四岁的时候就被不认识的军官接到了军营，然后在这里长大。年纪稍大以后，我们和其他新兵一样接受训练，不同的是我们不用上战场，仁俊那时问带我们的老兵，他说“你们还小，不适合打打杀杀，而且我们需要后勤”。

他说的对，不过我可以告诉你后半句的“后勤”究竟是什么意思。每周有那么一两天的晚上——在清闲的时间段是两三天甚至四五天——我们的宿舍会变成拥挤的派对聚集场所，那些长官士兵一个个喝得烂醉如泥以后，我们中的几个，或者全部，会被脱光衣服——有时候会留件上衣，完全由这些兵决定——然后被按在床上，桌上，或者墙上，随便什么地方，任由他们发泄自己无处安放的性欲。

他们中的很多人有女朋友，或者老婆，有的甚至有孩子，然而这都不妨碍他们把年轻可爱的男生当成军营里圈养的性奴——可笑的是一开始我们甚至没有发现自己是，被下了催情药，或者被他们用各种甜言蜜语哄骗，总之就这样乖乖地伏在他们身下，按照他们的要求打开自己的身体，像发情期的母猫一样叫——后来我听说，有一些正经参军的年轻男孩和我们一样被骗到床上，经常是过了好几天才发现，我才知道他们不仅圈养了我们，还喜欢散养的——

每次完事以后他们就在我们上衣的胸口别一个徽章，也不知道是谁带起来的“传统”，总之后来都这么干了，心情特别好的会一下子别好几个，衣襟那里也变得沉甸甸的。当然，我们几个都对这些所谓的勋章很不屑，以前渽民甚至把徽章全部拿下来过，结果被某个长官逮住了，那晚整层楼都听得见他的哭叫声——从此以后再也没有人敢去动那些东西了。

反抗吗？我们除了这里没有任何容身之处，反抗了不说我们能去哪里，能不能完整地走出去都是个问题。这些混蛋聪明得很，专挑家庭背景不太好的新兵下手，有的甚至是有权有势的高位军官，来过的驻军记者也是睁一只眼闭一只眼净挑好的一面拿出去报道，能怎么办呢……几年前，我还会在深夜窝在被子里偷偷地哭，现在眼泪也流干了吧，就这样像个行尸走肉一样活下去也没什么吧……

所以我说，马克哥和我一个天一个地，他是我们的布满阴霾的人生里照进来的一束光，我们都在跟着光亮走，但是谁也不敢伸手去碰，因为——你抓不住光的嘛。他终归不属于这里，从他离开军营以后我们的人生很大几率就不会再有交集了，

我偶尔悲观地想，那一天总会到的。

马克哥第一次来到我们面前的那天的场景在我脑海里挥之不去，甚至以另一种方式出现在了我的梦里，梦里小屁孩们没有离开，我也没有远远地站在一边，我们站成一排望着马克哥戴着眼镜，背着他那个大大的包冲我们挥手，我跑到他跟前，在我摸到他的手之前，他的身影变得越来越模糊，最后如同挥发了一样消失在原地。

我满脸泪水地从梦中醒来，发现马克哥在旁边看书，大概是听到我的声音了，回过头担心地看着我，我靠在他胸口抽泣，他用手环住我的头像哄小婴儿一样轻轻地拍，

“东赫不怕……不怕哦……有我在……”

他一说“有我在”我就又想哭，可是他的声音和臂弯真的很让人安心，至少在这几分钟他实实在在地在我身边，其实这样也够了——人生中这么多分分合合的，还能要求什么呢，

最近我真是喜欢胡思乱想。

比如说，我有一种复杂的预感，我觉得马克哥没有想象中这么傻乎乎的——不是，对不起，我换个说法，我是说，他知道的可能比我们想象中多得多。怎么说也是个记者，细心和敏锐程度不会差到哪里去，可是我为什么既快乐又不快乐？上一次这种心揪在一起的感觉是什么时候，我也不记得了。

马克哥很小声地“啊”了一声，我才发现我的两条腿正交叉着缠绕在他的大腿上，说起来我都不知道自己怎么会在——这里是——马克哥的房间，是今晚喝得有点醉了以后不小心走错的吗？结果就这么在马克哥床上睡着了，还以这么一个暧昧的姿势维持了好久……我感觉我的大腿顶到了什么，定了定神发现是他不知何时微微抬头的小马克——

在开玩笑吗……

我抬头去看马克哥的表情，他又变成了刚来的时候听到我们扯荤段子容易脸红的纯情少年，不禁笑出了声，他想从我怀里挣脱，我的腿夹得更紧了一点，两只手挂在他的肩膀上，

“可以哦，哥哥”

他像得到指令的骑士一样，在我的脸颊上轻柔而虔诚地印下一个带着温度的吻。

我在短短的不到十八年的人生里经历过不少性事，而这一次无疑是最快乐的，马克哥抱着我的腰挺入我湿软的后穴的时候我几乎是叫出了声，他的动作有点笨拙，一看就没什么经验，但是极尽可能地温和而笃定，我又开始没出息地掉眼泪，是因为太幸福了吗？明明还没有确定任何关系啊，这样也太丢人了，可是马克哥像完全不在意似的，微笑着帮我拭去眼角的泪滴，我精神上承受着各种情感和罪恶感压在一起带来的折磨，肉体上却爽得要升天了——马克哥是不是也很爽，这种有点流氓的想法总是不合时宜地蹦出来，最后我干脆头靠在马克哥灼热的颈窝开始把以前床上用过的骚话一股脑的全倒了出来，他抓着我汗津津的腿默不作声，照单全收，动作依然温柔，

用一个不太恰当的比喻的话，我感觉我像深处红尘花巷的歌女，未曾想过有一天遇到一位青涩却痴心的客人，像对待一件易碎品一样捧着我，最后苦苦央求我让他把我赎出来，像做梦一样，每一幕都很虚幻，但是身体的感觉又是这么真实，

我一句话也说不出，只听见内心在呼喊，李马克呀，你知道吗，你知道吗，你把支离破碎的李东赫修补好了，连最细小的裂缝都完美无缺地填满了，

你知道吗，我想说我爱你，但是我可以吗，马克哥呀，

哥哥啊……

他一遍又一遍地在我耳边重复着我的名字，轻声地说着不用怕了，我一直在，你要幸福，我爱你，我好爱你…结果反而变成他先说爱这个字了，还不停地说，这样我当真了怎么办……我哽咽着对他说，我要当真了，李马克，你他妈别骗我，他把我抱得更紧，没骗你，我不会对你说假话，相信我。

我爱你。

-

I wanted to be stronger.  
I wanted to be everything for you.  
If I could be stronger, would you believe,  
That I could love you like you want me to.

我早该发现的。作为一个记者我实在是很不够格，哪怕我再敏感一些，我就能早点知道这片看似宁静的军营里发生了什么。

——虽然发现了我也没办法真的做什么。

我来的第五天，几个士兵在午饭的时候告诉我今晚有派对，邀请我去。我不是很喜欢这种人挤人的场合，笑了笑就拒绝了。晚上我去宿舍外面散步，我住的地方在东赫他们住的宿舍楼附近，然后我惊讶地发现成群的士兵，甚至还有一些高级军官，都在往他们宿舍的方向走——原来这个派对是在他们楼办的。

我觉得这很蹊跷，就绕了一圈从后门偷偷溜了进去。所有人都揣着酒瓶兴致高涨，没有人注意到我，我就这样跟着人流到了二楼，正是小孩们住的地方——这是不是太反常了？为什么要在这里开派对…带着这样的疑问我躲到门旁的墙角，目视这群人涌进一间并不宽敞的房间，而这间在我印象里不是任何一个人的卧室，也许是专门用来开派对的吧。

事情的走向越来越令我瞠目结舌，我看到仁俊，渽民，还有辰乐被拥在人群中，和旁边已经开始有点醉的士兵有说有笑，然后其中一个兵凑过来亲了一下仁俊的耳朵，他还在吃吃地笑，我正惊讶于这段从未见过的关系时，几个士兵围过来，开始扒孩子们的衣服，然后把赤身裸体的他们架到床边。

之前我也听学校的人说，军队里偶尔会有这种淫乱派对，我一开始不置可否，但是从来没想过对象会是这群刚成年，甚至尚未成年的小孩。我听见他们雏鸟一般隐忍的呻吟声，还在变声期的辰乐的声音相对高昂而沙哑。我整个人因震惊而僵在原地。

我很快就离开了，手里紧紧握着的录音笔被覆上一层薄薄的汗。

过了两天这个奇怪的派对又在他们的宿舍楼举行了，这次是帝努和志晟，他们并没有在床上这么好的待遇，而是直接被按在了窗边。我整个人气得浑身发抖，他们被这样凌辱了多久？我看不出他们的反抗，但是他们也没有办法反抗吧，之后我每次想到这件事就很难过，人无法选择自己的出身真是件悲哀的事，如果可以不在这里长大的话他们会不会幸福很多？……

我还在思考怎么问他们关于派对的事情，发现两次我都没见到东赫，虽然某种意义上我松了口气，但我很快发现，是因为他这些天得了重感冒，或许他发出的声音不够好听了，所以暂时“幸免”，当然，所有人都表现得很自然，像什么也没发生过一样。后来东赫的感冒好了，我却被派去另一个片区取材，在好一段时间内都无法待在他们身边。

于是那一天还是来了，我看到他被一群人围着，什么也看不到，但是带着揪心的哭腔的呻吟声一声声清楚地刻在了我脑海里。走的时候我差点把录音笔掉在门口，我怕我再晚一点离开会忍不住直接冲进去把这群混蛋全部揍一顿。

让我更加焦躁不安的是，我觉得我踏入了一片常人不敢靠近的灰色地带，我去问了以前的战队记者，我的编辑，还有其他同事，都表示从来没听过没见过或者…含糊其辞。

除了隔壁部门的主编道英哥。道英其实是他的笔名，不过我们社都这么叫他，他在听完我说的种种之后严肃地看了我一会儿，然后叹了口气，我急切地等他开口，他说，

“你知道军队性侵很常见吧？尤其是在女兵多的地方，但是新闻报道的性侵率只能代表一部分，还有很多被侵害的，新兵，甚至是你所说的‘后勤兵’，没有外人知道他们的遭遇，因为记者不会报道，他们自己也不会说……”

我有点明白他们为什么不会说，东赫跟我说过他们这些孩子都是幼年丧失亲人或者刚出生不久就被遗弃的孤儿，“家庭”对于他们来说是没有什么实际意义的字眼，道英哥扶了扶眼镜，又说，

“如果马克你愿意冒这个险，让一切都暴露在光明中，我无条件地愿意帮你，但是你得想好了，这可能是一条不能回头的路，你得想清楚了，一定要想清楚……”

他悲壮的神情看得我心揪在一起，是不是想到了自己的大学同学，被打成间谍而蒙冤入狱的在玹哥？那时的他还只是周三军事专栏的一个新人作者，眼睁睁地看着，什么也做不了，什么也不敢做…现在的我不也是束手无策吗？东赫要是知道了也绝不会允许我曝光的吧，说不定是为了我，也可能是为了他们自己，我完全能理解，

我离开以后依旧陷在深深的动摇与不安中，我想到中学入学时立下的誓言，脑海里浮现出爸爸的背影，妈妈温柔的笑脸，十几岁的李马克突然就走到了人生的岔路口，是继续安分地当个没啥事儿的小记者，还是为了救那些孩子铤而走险——嗨……这话说的我像个什么英雄一样，但是我并不想当英雄，我只想和孩子们好好地在一起，还有和…东赫，好好地在一起，可以的话向他表白，然后带他们离开那个黑暗的地方，

这真是太难了，比我做过的所有数学题，应付过的所有亲戚都要难，傍晚走在回军营的路上我甚至有点想哭，我从来没有后悔过去军队取材，不然我就不会遇见这些可爱的孩子，可是如果我不告诉他们，嘿，你们被当成玩具了，你们被侵犯了，他们是不是还可以像现在这样表面愉快地生活下去？……

不，他们一定知道的，只是没有人能带他们逃出来。

我可以带他们走吗？

我可以吗？

-

绽放吧 绽放吧 灿烂地盛开吧

品味生命吧

翻卷吧 翻卷吧 花瓣之雨

雨水 土壤 清风 太阳

李马克，25岁。

黄仁俊，24岁。

李帝努，24岁。

李东赫，24岁。

罗渽民，24岁。

钟辰乐，23岁。

朴志晟，16岁。

仁俊从对面的炸鸡店拎了两大袋炸鸡回来，还有七杯可乐，他说，他有一种很准的第七感，今天马克哥不加班，一定可以回来一起吃，东赫在沙发上打游戏，一脸揶揄地点点头：

“是是是，你的第七感，好厉害哦，哈哈哈”

仁俊一脸“懒得和你计较”，举起一杯可乐，“志晟的，今天谁喝？”

“我来我来，”正在拖地的罗渽民举手，“渴死我了，快给我”

“上次也是你啊渽民哥”辰乐从里间提着洗衣篮出来，“给我们这些平民一点机会吧敬爱的王子nim”

“那就给你，”仁俊挑了挑眉，最后把可乐塞到我手里，“帝努好久没喝了吧，老板娘说今天的是限定版樱桃味可乐”

所有人都发出一阵“呃啊————————”的怪叫声作鸟兽散，仁俊丢下一句“谁喝不完谁请客，吃不完也是”转身钻进厨房。

六年前的夏天到现在仍然历历在目，我们像经历了一场梦境，一场不太真实的冒险，带领我们的是那个被我们戏称为“海鸥眉”的哥哥，我还记得那天半夜他把我们从床上一个个揪起来带到客厅里开会——他说是开会，可是哪有人大半夜的开会——他的神情严肃的很，我们一个个不敢吱声，以为是我们做错了什么惹他生气了，然后他缓缓地开口道，

“逃出去吧。”

……啥？

所有人都是一副蒙圈的表情，突然叫我们逃……是敌人突然进攻过来了还是要发生泥石流或者地震了……？

现在想想，那时候的我们在那个年纪也真是单纯的可怕，完全没有想到马克哥之后说的一切——其实是我们真实经历的一切——是他叫我们逃跑的契机。仁俊是我们中最大的，也是最先反应过来的，他沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头，

“逃到哪里去？我们除了这里没有容身之处，逃出去了又有谁会相信我们经历的这些……”

“恐怕还没逃出去就先被干掉了……”东赫蹲在角落里插了一句。

马克哥的表情是我从未见过的严肃凝重，谁都知道这不是个能轻易做出的容易的决定，辰乐低着头坐在我怀里，拉着志晟微微颤抖的大手，然后渽民突然从桌边站了起来。

“渽民？”

这丢不丢脸突然像游行的发言人一样跳出来……我去拉他坐下，他不肯，马克哥直直地看着他。

“我加入”

疯了吗？？小的两个都还没这么热血你个当哥的在激动啥——我尴尬地望了一圈，所有人都直直地盯着罗渽民，他看起来并不是一时头脑发热，冷静得很，我们静静地等待他说点什么。

“反正我们除了彼此也没有什么牵挂了，”他开口了，“不如就这样拼一把……最坏的结果也不过是失去性命吧，但是马克哥这样就可以让真相昭告天下了，以后的没有亲人的孩子就不会像我们这样了……”

他说完“啊”了一声，像是对刚才的一番惊天动地的发言感到了堂皇和害羞，猛地又坐下了，把头埋在腿间。

真是……猜不透，我觉得自己已经够了解他了，这时候却让我摸不着头脑了，马克哥一副若有所思的样子，东赫突然拍了拍我的肩，

“我也加入，不怕死的就一起吧”

胡闹……

我和仁俊对视了两秒，心想——估计他也是差不多的想法吧，辰乐还是低着头看不到表情，志晟只是愣愣地望着一脸大义凛然的罗渽民，

还有看不出喜怒哀乐的东赫。

马克哥告诉我们，世界是循环着的，从水，到风，到云，再到水，万物皆为如此，这就是宇宙的美妙之处，我问他，是不是有点像佛教的轮回和因果报应？他认真想了会儿，点点头，又摇摇头。

但是一切都是有因和果的，他说。

比如说，一朵花在地球上的某个角落里枯萎了，但是同样的花会开在太阳系，甚至银河系，甚至宇宙的任何一个地方。

我没想到你会想出这么玄幻的比喻，我开玩笑道。

真的，他认真地看着我，我梦到过，道英哥说梦就是平行宇宙里我们经历过的事情。

马克哥学的是新闻传媒还是哲学啊？

都学，主要是新闻。他还是那个什么都会认真回答的马克哥。

于是我抱着意外晕倒的仁俊往公路上跑的时候想，一切都会有应有的后果的。他们做了什么就要付出代价，虽然这个代价也许要在很久以后，甚至下辈子，下下辈子，但审判的那一天总会来的，

——我没有想到有一天我也会变得这么唯心，到底是好还是不好呢。

尽管我们算准了军官都在外面开会或者度假的一天，一场恶战当然是在所难免的，辰乐被东赫提前从后门带走了，渽民打晕了好几个守卫，我带着仁俊去找马克哥，他说他在公路的出口等我们，找不到他的话就去新罗报社找金主编——志晟下落不明，他本来是应该最先离开的，结果这小子一定要和渽民一起留下来断后，断着断着人不见了。

辰乐在开往出口的车上，一无所知，我走前看见渽民绝望地四处寻找着他的弟弟，如果可以出声的话，他现在应该在不顾一切地嚎啕大哭吧，我想。

仁俊在车上醒过来了，我给他简单处理了一下逃跑时撞到的伤口，幸好，他只是低血糖才晕倒，喝了点粥就恢复了许多，我看到他眼里泛着泪光，慌慌张张地去拿纸巾。

“马克哥为什么要对我们这么好呢”

我很想哭，但是最后还是忍住了，我们踏上的是一条看不见前方的漆黑一片的道路，马克哥何尝不是，我们不需要未来，他该怎么办呢，这件事之后会不会直接被开除，甚至面临更严峻的场面，我不知道，或许马克哥自己都不知道，

但是他还是义无反顾地走到我们面前，伸出手，把我们一个个拉出泥潭，即使他自己可能已经身陷其中。

黄昏时分，我坐的车，东赫坐的车，还有马克哥的车，终于在约定的出口会合，马克哥看起来像好几天没睡好觉，脸上多了点没剃干净的胡茬，眼神却毫不黯淡，我在副驾驶位上看到了他说的金主编，本来应该在报社的金主编，穿得像中学教师，戴着金丝边眼镜。

“这是道英哥，带我的老大”马克哥不好意思地笑笑，“本来拜托他在报社等我们，结果他一定要跟过来，”

“那是因为你太不会撒谎，”道英哥呛了他一句，“有我在，至少遇到看守的时候能帮你圆过去”

“谢谢你，道英哥”我说。

道英哥不说话了，只是笑，我望了一圈，大家的表情都像雨后天晴般灿烂，仿佛我们已经凯旋归来了一样。

只有马克哥脸上出现了我们从来没见过的，要哭了一样的表情。

我们一路开回了报社，之后的事情少不了波折，但是总算有了还不错的结果。军营被军委勒令进行了大整改，所有相关人员被撤职甚至起诉，低级的士兵被开除军籍，设立了新兵关爱中心等等——当然我们并没有回去，马克哥在附近的夜校帮我们报了班，毕业以后进了印刷厂或者画室工作，辰乐则去了琴行上班，这都是很久之后，也就是差不多现在的事了。

马克哥终于在将近七年以后提到了他的家人，或者说，他的父亲，他说他当年之所以没有被报社撤职开除，一方面是因为道英哥位高权重尽力保他，另一方面——也是更重要的一方面——他老爹直接一通电话打到军委和军事法庭，要求他们不许起诉马克哥，相反地要彻查军队性侵现象，人家一听到他爹的名字直接第二天就去办了，效率堪比十个警察局。我们追着他问，你爹是谁啊，到底什么来头，怎么这么能，

他吞吞吐吐地说出“李泰容”三个字。

“诶——？？”

是那位大名鼎鼎战功赫赫的上将李泰容吗？

说起来你们可能不信……马克哥挠挠头，我从出生到那时候一直不知道我爸就是李泰容，以为只是同名同姓，甚至都不知道他是干什么的，因为他几乎从来不回家，有段时间我甚至怀疑他是不是和我妈离婚了然后没告诉我……

是马克哥干得出来的事，我们想。

我们后来和李先生吃了饭，看上去年轻漂亮——抱歉，好像不该用这种词形容一位大叔级的人，不过我想不到别的词了——并且比想象中安静害羞许多，不太像身经百战的将军，他还执意让我们叫他“泰容哥”，仿佛他是我们的同辈一样。

“多亏有您我们才能坐在这里，在下愿意肝脑涂地在所不惜”东赫又在皮，马克哥只能使劲朝他爹使眼色“他没有恶意请原谅他”。

“不，我还要感谢你们”泰容哥低着头笑了笑。

志晟可能是我们平淡清闲的生活中唯一照不进光的地方了，我们一度以为辰乐会崩溃，可他并没有，而且在这几年一直在努力寻找志晟的下落，我们打听了所有能打听的人也没有办法找到他，可能他是真的在那场混战中永远离我们而去了也说不定。

“我这么说可能有点没良心，”辰乐平静地说，“日子还得过啊，诸位”

我们又一次发现，马克哥真的从来不会说假话。

马克哥今天没有加班，虽然我们很快发现他是把工作推到了明天，还被道英哥骂了，饭后他问我们要不要回军营看看，气氛凝固了大约一秒，东赫语气轻松地说“好啊”，然后我们就全部跟着去了，受最多伤的人都释怀了，你还能说什么呢，也不是回什么虎狼地狱。

我们正好遇到了一群从前线回来的士兵，有这个营的，也有其他营跟着回来的，他们在原来的那栋宿舍楼开了个没有任何色情意味的联欢会，虽然我们进去的时候还是条件反射地僵了一下，大家正兴致高昂地为台上的表演助兴，一个个子高高的瘦瘦的年轻士兵跳了一段气场全开的popping，把我们都看呆了，

之后我们是真的呆了，因为那分明是成熟了几分的志晟的脸。

他看着我们笑得很开心，尤其是辰乐，恨不得直接冲下台去抱抱他，辰乐已经完全愣在原地，眼里的泪水在艰难地打转，我也鼻子酸酸的，看了一眼马克哥，他傻傻地笑着，仿佛在说“我真的啥也不知道”，

志晟下台后就马上被我们围住了，辰乐和渽民把他紧紧地箍在怀里哭的稀里哗啦的，我们问他，你去哪儿了，怎么不和我们说一声，我们找了你好久，等等，他不好意思地挠头，我也想联系你们，可是山里真是完全与世隔绝，根本没办法……

原来那天晚上他被一个恰好在营里见朋友的隔壁营的老兵救走了，带到了前线，从此真的成为了正经的打仗的军人——这小子还算有点“天赋”，运气也不错，在战火中摸爬滚打了几个春夏秋冬也没啥大伤大病，说到这里他自豪地搭在辰乐和渽民的肩膀上，说，都是因为你们一直说我运气好，运气好，我就真的变得幸运了，

还有马克哥和东赫哥给的护身符，他从口袋里掏出一个沾了点尘土的小小的布制的护身符，这半边缝得歪歪扭扭的一看就是马克哥的杰作，我那时候没说，是不是啊？

大家哄笑，马克哥捂着脸，别说啦，我现在比以前好多了，不信你问东赫。

我们顺势望向东赫，他嘴角微微上扬，扯了下衣襟前的樱花刺绣，背后是一片蓝紫色的星云状的图案，

这就是我教你们马克哥绣的哦，他像在炫耀自己的爱人一样，厉害吧。

李马克，25岁。

黄仁俊，24岁。

李帝努，24岁。

李东赫，24岁。

罗渽民，24岁。

钟辰乐，23岁。

朴志晟，22岁。

一定世间万物皆为如此，

这个星球，以及在此前方，

不论在哪儿，都会有花朵绽放。

绽放吧，绽放吧，灿烂地盛开吧。

品味生命吧。

翻卷吧，翻卷吧，花瓣之雨。

雨水，土壤，清风，太阳。

-

大地的深处，暗流涌动，

一定也想知道关于爱的意义，

你也是那，宇宙之花吧。

我是怎么看待马克哥的吗？是我的恋人……同时也是我的救命恩人，这是理所当然的吧，但是他总是有些不安地说，你无需在意，把我当做与你同等的碳基生物就好——他说，我希望我们的感情可以像大气层外的空间一样只有微弱的万有引力的约束，除此之外没有任何桎梏，这是我的一个小小的请求。

我答应你，我对他说。

他笑了，可能我衣襟上的樱花也比这个笑容要失色几分。

故事讲到这里，好像也不需要再继续了，不是很动人吧？不过我觉得这样就很好了，泰容哥，道英哥，马克哥，仁俊，帝努，我，渽民，辰乐，还有志晟，在下一世又会出现在宇宙的哪个角落，会不会还能在一起呢？不过不管怎样，我们还会是我们吧，即使换了身份外貌甚至种族，最深处的灵魂还会是这一世的我们吧，只要这样无论走到哪里都可以重新相遇的，我坚信着。

因为这是马克哥告诉我的，马克哥从来不会说假话。

———————————终——————————


End file.
